The Tenth Walker
by The Great Wicked
Summary: This is the dreaded 10th Walker Story. There I said it. I will also say this only once: Don't like. Don't read. Formerly 'Another Fellowship'
1. Chapter 1

Another Fellowship

The Great Wicked

Summary: The world is changing and not for the better, evil is renewed and alive and well in the form of the One Ring. And now with its rediscovery a group of individuals must come forth from different corners of Middle Earth to do what those of the past could not. Bring the end of the Ring of is the dreaded 10th Walker Story. There I said it. I will also say this only once:

Don't like. Don't read.

Disclaimer: This is fiction... Not real... I do not own LOTR but it would sure be nice if I did.

The World Is Changed

The winds have spoken, and the spirits of those long past remember what no mortals can, that a darkness lives on. Few on Middle Earth could feel it. It was in the air, the water, the sky, taken in with every breath, poisoning those who breathed it. And it cam as no surprise to the ageless one when they saw the birds take flight but never land, the water was colder but never refreshing, and the sun rose but shadows seemed darker and never moved or diminished. The ageless ones knew, as did she.

Deep within the forests, far from mortal eyes, it paralyzed her, like the stabbing sensation when one takes a shallow breath. It aches and hurts just to breathe but then it is gone, leaving us with the sensation that something is not right. The air grew stale and it left a foul taste in her mouth, it sent shivers down her spine. So horribly was something wrong that it felt as though the world had stopped turning, the clatter of a sword was deafening as it crashed to the stone floor. Every breath frightened her and made her feel a cold that she was not accustomed to feeling.

"Madame?" The voice echoed several times before she fully heard someone calling to her "Madame?" Pulled from the unnatural occurrence , she turned back to her companions now staring intently at their leader.

"What troubles you?"

"Did you feel that?" Odd glances were exchanged in silence yet a unanimous agreement, her own fears of what had just transpired were not just her own. "Something is very wrong."

~*~*~*

Some time later...

The sun readied to set into the mountains that protected the city of Rivendale, and the leaders of different races gathered, their purpose was unknown. Rivendale was oddly silent about their gathering, as if its inhabitants had their suspicions about what was taking place but did not want to jinx it, so they said nothing. It made for an erie silence in what was normally a great city of life and light, it felt wrong. Behind closed doors the leaders of the races of Middle Earth took their seats in a broken circle all around a pedestal. The still air remained and it only seemed to grow worse with each passing moment, they were silent and waited but no one spoke. A look around the broken circle revealed an odd assortment; a hobbit, a great older man with a staff and a lengthy beard, four elves, two older men, four dwarves, four more humans, two more elves, another man rugged and oddly out of place, another elf and in the front was Elrond himself.

He had a sour look on his face, of course depending on whom you talked to, he always had such a look. He always looked as though something either troubled or angered him, not many had seem this great elf smiled. He looked up from his deep thought and took a deep and well structured breath, then exhaled and began to speak.

"Stranger from distant lands friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor..." With those few words Elrond had the attention of a silent, and horrified audience.

~*~*~*

On the boundary of the city a group of horses carrying cloaked riders approached, uninvited guests to some and their origins unknown. The elven guards raised their defenses preparing to attack those who looked as though a threat, in a time of slaughter and evil one could never be to certain. And unannounced visitors were something to be reckoned with one way or another.

"State your name and purpose in Rivendale. Speak or we shall open fire!" His voice sounded as though it was shaking from within, a single rider moved forward and lowered the protective cloak and showed a face that had not been seen in years.

~*~*~*

"You will unite or you will fall..." The words had barely left his mouth when the doors that closed the council to the world were flung open and several darkened figures stood creating a void in the light that frightened several and moved some to grasp their arms. "Who are you that intrudes on this council?"

"A great many years have passed since we have been face to face Elrond..." The voice was mysterious and it was impossible to determine the accent as it seemed to be a menagerie of different dialects. It held power and was slightly venomous it was the voice of someone that was to be respected and maybe even feared. The council seemed to have some difficulty in understanding what was going on, Elrond however knew exactly who stood before him.

"You may lower your weapons, these are no enemies of ours." The weapons that had been previously been raised in alarm, were slowly lowered and returned to their owners. Elrond composed himself and addressed the unaccounted for guests "We were not expecting the company of you and yours, Tathrael."

"I search Middle Earth for the source of a great disturbance that haunts my dreams and taints the land... And why am I not surprised Elrond, that once again I am brought to your doorstep?" The voice more pronounced antagonized him, clearly there was some unpleasant history and the speaker wanted that known.

"Whatever grievances have brought such venom to Rivendale, we are not here to debate our own histories Tathrael. Our past has nothing to do with what is happening now." A barely audible 'hmph' said there was room for an argument but nothing was said. "Nevertheless, your presence here was not expected, you may either be silent and remain or you will leave."

"My search has lead me here, I and my brethren are a part of this and will not leave." There was nothing else to be said from this strange visitor nor the company that followed, they did not seat themselves but remained partially hidden by their garb and the shadows. A nod from the speaker allowed Elrond to continue.

"Friends, this is unexpected but we must press on." There was no proper introduction it left many questions, but they would have to be answered in good time.

Elrond babbled on for a few moments, his words were heard and many were drawn from their thoughts as there was movement in the broken circle, the halfling stepped forward and reached a hesitant hand forward and almost in a reverence placed a hateful item on the pedestal. The one ring. All eyes focused on it, there was little else. There was nothing else. Just the very image of the ring stirred many emotions; fear, heartache, anger, shock, awe, and uncertainty. All of the worst traits in all creatures, and it was materialized in the form of a little gold ring. The strange visitors were disgusted by its very presence.

The man from the we seemed to be in a trance, as though a spell was placed over all who looked upon the ring. He absentmindedly stroked his beard and he began to speak "So it is true..." Elrond had a look of distain on his face that was shared by several others. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern Sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, 'your doom is near at hand.. Isildur's bane is found' ...." His movements were serpentine and disturbing as he slinked forward getting closer and closer to the object of desire. "Isildur's bane..." His voice did not sound as though it were his own, he reached forward. The great wizard Gandalf leapt to his feet and bellowed out the black speech of Mordor, the inscription of the rings band, the sky grew dark and his voice thundered in an awesome display of wisdom and power. It was so severe that it nearly threw the man, Boromir backward whether by Gandalfs voice the by fright was debatable. Either way Boromir was now a safer distance from the ring much to the comfort of all present.

Elrond was outraged yelling of how the black words had never been spoke in Imlandris, Gandalf returned his look of outrage. "I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor amy yet be heard in every corner of the west. The ring is all together evil!" Tathrael took notice to the halfling Frodo whom looked as though he would be ill, it was oddly intriguing. It was then that the man Boromir, had uttered one of the dumbest things ever to be heard by anyone with common sense or particularly pointy ears:

"It is a gift." Scoffs erupted from the darkened figures in the doorway, and then it was then made worse. He kept speaking

"Why not use this ring?"

"Fool." Tathrael had said aloud enough for all to hear, Boromir had shifted a horrid look in the direction of the voice

"Such words from one who hides in shadows, what do you know of these troubles stranger?"

"I know more of these troubles than you know of yourself-" The retort was cut short by some of the first intelligent words to be heard.

"You cannot wield it, none of us can." They came from Aragon the ranger who had suddenly found a voice that made all listen to his words "The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." He explained it as though this were knowledge that any common fool would have.

True to his angry retort he shot back another "And what would a mere ranger know of this matter?" Voices were suddenly being found by many, the next came from a normally silent and slow to anger being, the elven prince Legolas.

"This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him you allegiance." Aragon could only shake his head, he had not meant for his heritage to be known, as it was his ancestor who was the reason that they were all there in the first place.

"Gondor has no king... Gondor needs no king..." His words were pure venom and he wanted it to hurt. Gandalf moved the conversation on.

"Aragon is right, we cannot use it..." As if that was some sort of surprise to many. His words left the only option, which Elrond's voice echoed:

"The ring must be destroyed." His ever piercing eyes surveyed the group, before any could speak one of the dwarves, Gimli had stood as high as he could and thrusted his axe onto the pedestal exclaiming "What are we waiting for?" The force of the impact threw him onto his back in a daze as though he had been hit by a massive wave as the ring was that powerful, his axe shattered into splinters. He should have known that the ring could not have been destroyed by any craft that was possessed by any present, but he was a dwarf... Elrond had only confirmed what most had known.

"It must be cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." THis was just a breeding ground for a budding argument and like the sun to rise it was only a matter of time. Boromir pointing out the apparent flaws in the plan, always quick to doubt.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor..."

"Have you heard nothing lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" A brash and angry Legolas declared

"And I suppose you think that you're the one to do it?!" It seemed everyone had something to say about what was going on, chairs being thrown back.

"And what if we fail? What then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir again, Tathrael was growing weary of that man.

"Never trust and elf!" Chairs were being overturned and tempers raising as the ring seemed to feed off of the anger that was only stockpiling. Again, Tathrael's eyes were drawn to the halfling, Frodo. It did not take a genius to know what was to come.

"I will take it!" The yelling had calmed, and quieted as all eyes fell upon the hobbit that had been forgotten. He was uncertain and suddenly shy "Though, i do not know the way..."

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf took his place beside the wee hobbit placing a sturdy hand on his weary shoulders, then Aragorn stood and crossed the threshold of the circle kneeling.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas stepped forward now

"And MY axe" Gimli joined the cause standing only a half a head taller than the hobbit. The quiet group in the shadows was ended as the leader Tathrael had stepped forward.

"You have brought the ring here Master Baggins, and now you will take it to Mordor. For such a heavy burden I cannot stand idle, and I too will give whatever skills that I possess to your aid. I will walk with you into the shadow." The voice was softer now, crossing into the light it was now obvious that 'Tathrael' the strong leader, was not only a woman, but an elf. Frodo was nearly tearful and he nodded this thanks.

"You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir was an odd fellow, he worried Tathrael. The strange new feeling of camaraderie was interrupted by another unexpected person

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Another hobbit, taking his place next to Frodo looking as matter-of-factly as he could. And yet another surprise was hiding in the bushes, two more of the halfling creatures jumped in next to Frodo, the more the merrier

"You'd have to send us home tied in a sack!" No one said anything but it was certain that at least one person was thinking about the proposition

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission.. quest... thing!"

"Well that rules out YOU Pip." Clearly the two were related...

"Ten companions... You will be the fellowship of the ring." It somehow sounded official now when Elrond had spoken of a fellowship, it was a solemn feeling that was quickly brought back to reality with a simple question.

"Where are we going?"

~*~*~*

I am back. And the story is definitely not the same, I have changed some things since I've had some time to grow as a writer, and I hope you enjoy what I've created. I did leave out a lot of dialogue mainly because everyone knows exactly what was said and no one wants a character merely inserted into the script, things have been added and dropped and changed. Cheers.

Wicked


	2. Dark Waters Run Deep

The Tenth Walker

The Great Wicked

Summary: The world is changing and not for the better, evil is renewed and alive and well in the form of the One Ring. And now with its rediscovery a group of individuals must come forth from different corners of Middle Earth to do what those of the past could not. Bring the end of the Ring of is the dreaded 10th Walker Story. There I said it. I will also say this only once:

Don't like. Don't read.

Disclaimer: This is fiction... Not real... I do not own LOTR but it would sure be nice if I did.

Dark Waters Run Deep

As quickly as the Fellowship had formed it most mysterious member had vanished and was nowhere to be seen, Frodo looked around and it seemed he was the only one to say what was on most everyone's mind.

"Who is she? Gandalf?" The great wizard quirked his brow deep in thought but in truth he knew very little about her, it was mostly the same for all others.

"I have heard rumors of a band of rogue elves who have wandered Middle Earth but beyond that, I also know nothing of her." Gimli didn't sound very surprised the Legolas admitted that he knew nothing of who she was or her and her company's origins.

Gandalf directed his question to the only one who seemed know anything "My Lord Elrond, perhaps you could enlighten us? You seem to be acquainted with her." Elronds lips curled into a half snarl, and his brow creased in discomfort.

"I suppose you could call it that."

~*~*~*

While conversation shifted and moved around several topics it was clear that the last bit of sanctuary was to be had in Rivendale but it would not be for long, with the forming of the Fellowship they would soon be off on a very dangerous journey. As for the whereabouts of the most recent of acquaintances, she was indeed gone as were the band she had arrived with, where to was anyones guess. But she was not far off, as soon as the dust and glory had cleared she knew that their journey would be perilous and had made it her business to be well informed of everything that she could possibly know, she had disappeared with her own to another part of Rivendale inside one of the many libraries where few spent their time, there another council of sorts was taking place.

"Madame, you really think it wise to travel with them? With the ring? Surely this mission is doomed to some failure."

"Indeed it is." Her reply was cold and unexpected "As long as the ring exists, then all things are doomed to failure and eventually death."

"I think it is not wise in the least, we have left that world madame. It was you who said that the world of the immortals is being corrupted. Are you listening to me? These are your words I'm speaking." Tathrael looked to her long time friend, who clearly was only worried but perhaps their time away from their kindred had blurred what her first ideal was.

"Aringrod, I have made my choice. The purpose of our leaving was not because of hatred or rebellion, it was in the hope that something good and incorruptible would come. To protect innocence. If this choice was not made then everything we have done to this point has been for nothing. I will not yield."

"Then we shall accompany you as well." Another opinion

"You'll do no such thing," Her companions were again shocked "I will do this, alone. I have plans for the rest of you-"

"Surely you do not expect us to sit by and do nothing!"

"Of course not, our years in the world have not been without their rewards. I have assignments for the lot of you. Aringrod; I want you to travel East, there are several roads to Mordor and surely we will take the path of least enemy resistance. I want you and Galdor to search for our allies and compatriots, our numbers and strategies will be our greatest strength and I wish to capitalize on that. Cavelde, I want you to remain here." Cavelde seemed insulted at this request and opened her mouth to reply but was cut short by her superior "I understand your grief with remaining but for the time being I want you to remain until I have sent for you, our Rivendale brethren and sisters are leaving these shores. I want you to gain support for us we will surely need it. Ka'eltha, I want you to go South to Lothlorien, we have long since been out of contact and it is time that we send warnings and tides of camaraderie to our Lorein brethren."

"You will die, you know what?" Aringrod asked almost as though he meant to talk her out of her outrageous decision.

"Probably, yes."

"This whole fiasco could not be more poorly planned!" He raged on not caring who heard

"Unless the dwarf planned it..." Cavelde interjected, a light and quick laugh died out within moments

"It is what I have been searching for all these years, the source of the pain that Middle Earth feels. The forests cry out and I hear them, the tides moan, the rains scream and Middle Earth suffers. This is to be my course of action, you are either behind me or you are in my way. Which do you choose?"

~*~*~*

The sun was now completely set and the last of its colors were dying as blackness took reign over the skies, looking up there was no moon that shown down upon the city. A bad omen. A lone figure stood watching the city that had once been called her home, the steps that she had once eagerly walked as a lady should and the pillars of her people, but no more. Perhaps coming to Rivendale was a mistake, perhaps Aringrod was right, this whole thing was a fools errand, whatever it was it was too late to back out of it now. Being back in this city caused many strange feelings, but it would be easier now. Leaving home so many years ago had been hard, leaving again she should feel nothing.

All of the fellowship felt in a similar way, she imagined the hobbits felt more conflicted than the others, in her eyes they were as children but they'd already seen so much. "Frodo." The ring bearer who could not even look her in the eye, he carried the weight of the world, its past, present and whatever was to become of it and it weighed on him. It was painfully obvious when Gimli's axe had struck the ring, as though it had struck a part of him. Whatever the outcome of this was was to be, no one wold remain as they were now. Life or death Tathrael would likely spend the rest of her days alone, forsaking even her closest friends, war would ruin her, as it does to all it touches. Starting with the ring-bearer, it was only a matter of time.

~*~*~*

"All I am saying is what do we know of her? Nothing." Boromir was the first to speak of his suspicions "An uninvited quest, whom Lord Elrond seems to share some sour history, we know nothing of who she or her people are. How did she even know of this council? Was it not supposed to be held in secret?"

"Are you suggesting that she is a sentry of the enemy?" Gandalf asked as though it were the dumbest thing he'd ever heard "If Lord Elrond saw no threat then we have no reason to perceive her as a threat."

"I must agree with Gandalf," Aragorn's opinion was something to be taken into consideration, as he had spent a great deal of time traversing Middle Earth as well "Lord Elrond would not have allowed her to remain unless he trusted her." Boromir threw his hands in the air wondering if the world around him had gone mad. "However if we are to travel with her, I believe Boromir may have a point. We would do well to learn about our new comrade."

"Ah, someone has sense!" Boromir responded seemingly relieved "Who will investigate this?" No one said anything "Aragorn," Boromir didn't have to finish his sentance before Aragorn nodded and wandered off.

~*~*~*

In the night at a familiar place two figures stood ten feet apart, staring one another down. Lord Elrond and Tathrael. Neither moved and for a moment, neither spoke. It was between having nothing to say and not knowing what to say, Elrond broke the silence.

"It has been a very long time Tathrael." Not a choice phrase to open with but he knew Tathrael wanted some kind of communication even though she would more than likely leave angry again. "For sometime I had feared the worst, hearing no word of you and your companions, you seemed to have disappeared."

"Your concern is touching," She did not sound very touched, more like she was biting her tongue

"Why have you come here? I thought you has sworn to never return."

"I have come for the ring." His eyebrows raised in alarm. "To finish what you could not."

"You can't possibly hold me responsible-"

"I can and I will...!" Her voice was raising and her anger returning

"It was not within my power-"

"You had the chance and you did nothing! How was that not within your power?" She paused but he gave no reply "If you'd have done what was necessary the first time, none of us would be here!"

"I could do nothing!-"

"I hold you personally responsible!" With the short heated exchange, Tathrael has turned and like a ghost, she had once again vanished. Leaving Elrond with a bitter memory before another voice called his name.

"Aragorn,"

~*~*~*

Ah, the plot thickens. A little bit more of information on Tathrael, you may think yo know whats going on but there is much more than you think...

The Great Wicked


	3. The Torture of the Maiden

The Tenth Walker

The Great Wicked

Summary: The world is changing and not for the better, evil is renewed and alive and well in the form of the One Ring. And now with its rediscovery a group of individuals must come forth from different corners of Middle Earth to do what those of the past could not. Bring the end of the Ring of is the dreaded 10th Walker Story. There I said it. I will also say this only once:

Don't like. Don't read.

Disclaimer: This is fiction... Not real... I do not own LOTR but it would sure be nice if I did.

The Torture of the Maiden

"It is not any place of mine to inquire of your relationships Lord Elrond, but the Fellowship-"

"They don't trust her do they?" Elrond interrupted, Aragorn nodded. "And they would like reason to trust her and perhaps information about her?" Aragorn nodded. "I see,"

"What can you tell us of her origins?" Elrond took a deep breath and began to speak.

~*~*~*

So much anger, so much hatred, so much of the worst. It was almost the first thing you noticed when you saw her, almost as though there was a veil of all of the worst in the world. Was it possible for her to let it go? Perhaps. Perhaps she didn't want to. Perhaps letting something painful go was harder than having the pain, because when one decides to let something go, it becomes real.

Solace could be found in many forms, the arms of a lover, the heat of battle, the pain and love of having a child, or perhaps the sharpening of a blade. Tathrael being something of an oddity of elves found her own brand of solace with the sharp sound of the stone on her blade. It was harsh and almost frightening and she liked it.

Tathrael was well aware of the suspicion that surrounded her, it certainly wasn't anything new. And if it wasn't coming from the Fellowship, it was coming from the residents of Rivendale, the ones that remembered her kept their distance and the ones that didn't made their own theories. Wandering the corridors or Rivendale did bring back memories of a life that was long lost, she didn't feel like an elf but a ghost. Someone who could not pass on to the next plane of existence, a ghost.

~*~*~*

"I understand Lord Elrond, where may I find her?" The two had stopped walking

"I imagine the only place that provides any comfort," Elrond paused "Her family tomb" And then he walked away.

~*~*~*

"A woman should never be allowed on such a dangerous venture! She'll slow us down and probably doesn't even know how to use those odd weapons of hers." Gimli was one, as all were soon to learn, who could not keep his opinion to himself. And it wasn't entirely annoying, he was merely saying what most were thinking.

"For probably the first and last time dwarf, we agree on something." Boromir muttered loud enough for most to hear, "I don't trust her. Some strange being she is..."

"She has shown no aggression here and she seems to only be concerned with the destruction of the ring. I see no reason to distrust her."

"And you certainly would not! You elves are all the same..." Gimli continued "Always looking out for your own kind, and of course you see no reason to distrust her, she's a beautiful woman." Gimli should have stopped but he continued "Perhaps you can teach her how to fire a bow because what can she honestly do? Distract the enemy?"

"Again, I agree with Gimli. A woman on this journey is nonsensical, its a joke. She's a woman, what good is she other than to sing us to sleep?"

"We know nothing of her and until we do it is unfair for us to slander her name with our suspicions. Would she be here if she was not keenly interested in the destruction of the ring?" Legolas countered.

"My boy, you're perhaps a bit young to understand this but, women are treacherous." Legolas countered with an odd look of confusion, he only looked young. Simple dwarf...

"Speak for yourself..." Legolas was simply tired of arguing with the two and left the conversation in search of Aragorn.

~*~*~*

The stones were withered and worn with time, no one took care of these graves. They sat in an area that was far from the stones of the citizens of Rivendale, this place seemed like it was haunted. The air was stale and it was so quiet, only the sound of feet moving across the ancient stone floor broke the stillness. It had been long since any visitors had been here, very gently soft feminine hands brushed aside the debris from the grounds. This was not a desired place for others but for her it was holy ground.

"It is almost done,"

~*~*~*

Aragorn stood before the fellowship in silence waiting, the only source of sound came from the hobbits Pippin and Merry scuffing their feet and talking about simple things. Even with the quiet chatter it seemed as though an odd silence hung above the group like a cloud. There was still some distrust in the fellowship, but no one spoke of it, where was the sense in it? Destroy something fragile that had such a great task. There was some time before they were to depart, they spent it packing their belongings, readying their weapons and continuing their suspicions, amidst the quiet whispers Gandalf and Legolas slipped quietly away.

~*~*~*

It was not hard to find her, this was perhaps because she was predictable or because there was no where else for her to be. Either way she was not surprised when she heard footsteps closing in, they were heavy and the odd thump of a staff told her all she needed to know.

"Gandalf," She spoke without turning or even blinking.

"I had heard of a traveling group of rogue elves who moved throughout Middle Earth like ghosts searching for a long hidden evil." Tathrael sat with a hood covering her head, and a pipe in her hand staring at nothing, admitting to nothing. She took another breath and brought the pipe back to her lips inhaling deeply, then blowing several rings of smoke. Gandalf observed the smallest and the center ring carefully as it broke the rings around it. Much like the one ring would dissolve and destroy all around it, including the fellowship and more than likely beginning with a hobbit. He watched her focus on the destructive ring of smoke and worried about her intentions, he reached and took the pipe from her worn hands blowing his own smokey creations reducing her ring to nothing. "There are whispers already of your intentions and your meaning here. Is that Lord Elronds doing or yours?"

"You know the answer to that." Another moment of silence, she took her pipe back and stood up to leave her cloak dragging softly as though it were speaking in a hushed voice and before another word could be spoken she was gone.

~*~*~*

"The Fellowship awaits the ring bearer," Frodo turned slowly, he seemed so calm and at peace, but inside he was shaking. His friends at his side and Gandalf behind him a large hand on his shoulder steadying him. And the Fellowship at his guard, Frodo could not help but feel so helpless, as if all the power and strength of his comrades would, in the end, do nothing. And regardless of the outcome there would be sorrow in the heart of the young hobbit.

Frodo stared for a few moments at the stunning vistas around him taking all of it in, letting it calm his nerves. He turned again looking at the faces of his companions; Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir… One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight… He blinked and quickly counted again: eight. Nine including himself, where was the tenth member? Tathrael? Frodo looked to Gandalf with some confusion, he mouthed the word 'nine?' Gandalf looked up as did Frodo, and there she was. Where had she come from? He had just looked and she wasn't there. No one had noticed her joining them and yet it was as though she had been there the whole time.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked softly inquiring of the hobbits state of mind. Frodo met the wizards gaze and nodded then looked forward. He looked right and then he looked left. Right again, then left. Taking the tiniest step back towards Gandalf he whispered in a voice hardly audible

"Mordor Gandalf, is it right or left?" An equally quieted reply from Gandalf 'Left'.

~*~*~*

Another chapter up, sorry it took so long, I've been quite the busy little fucker lately… Hope you al enjoy it, read and review kindly.

~The Great Wicked


End file.
